The Teenage Puffs meet Billy and Mandy
by ainmals1
Summary: The teenagers meet two kids and a skeleton in a different town. Once they get to know them, Princess has made a few friends who don't like Billy, Mandy, and Grim. So The PowerPuffs and their new friends must team up to defeat their rivals.


**Hey everyone. Here is the next teenage PowerPuff story where they meet characters from the show "The Grim Adventures Of Billy And Mandy" Take note that this takes place around the time when the show was less disgusting.**

* * *

The Teenaged Puffs Meet Billy And Mandy

The PowerPuff teenagers were wondering what to do next while flying around Townsville.

"So where does anyone wanna go?" Burnner asked.

"How about that place with two kids?" Binky asked.

"That could be fun let's go," said Booster.

The girls and the boys flew to the place they wanted to go, they saw two kids and a skeleton, one kid was a boy with a red hat, black eyes, a blue and white striped shirt, blue pants, and red shoes, the other kid was a girl with short blond hair looking like a devil style, brown eyes, a pink dress with a green flower on it, and black Mary Jane shoes, and the skeleton had a black robe on.

"Hi there, what are your names?" Blossom asked.

"I'm Billy," the boy said happily.

"I'm Mandy," the girl said in a mallow tone voice like she wasn't very happy.

"And I'm the Grim Reaper, well I was until I met these two, now I'm Grim," the skeleton said in a very grumpy tone.

"You guys are best friends with a skeleton?" Baxter asked.

"That's cool, you guys are lucky," Buttercup commented.

"Who are you guys?" Mandy asked.

"We're The PowerPuff Boys," said Beauster,

"And The PowerPuff Girls," said Beauty,

"We're superheroes from Townsville," said Buster,

"We live there and protect it," Banners added,

"By evil villains we also have super powers," Bam-bam replied,

"The people of Townsville love us," said Bamby.

"We have guardians one isn't an action hero or a crime fighter," said Blaster.

"But one is, she has been one years ago, they used to be our babysitters," Bliss added.

"We still have our Parents," said Benster.

"But we don't live with them anymore," Bloomy replied.

"Our African American friends do," Bridger said.

"They have three siblings," Bridget added.

"We're not all related to each other," Beatie said.

"And our two friends are not related to each other," Benny added.

"Cool, so what are your names?" Billy asked.

"I'm Burnner Brown," Burnner said.

"I'm Binky Lenton," said Binky.

"I'm Booster Rotium," Booster said.

"I'm Blossom Utonium," said Blossom.

"I'm Baxter Rotium," Baxter said.

"I'm Buttercup Utonium," said Buttercup.

"I'm Boomy Rotium," Boomy said.

"I'm Bubbles Utonium," said Bubbles.

"I'm Beauster Rotium," Beauster said.

"I'm Beauty Utonium," said Beauty.

"I'm Buster Rotium," Buster said.

"I'm Banners Utonium," said Banners.

"I'm Bam-bam Rotium," Bam-bam said.

"I'm Bamby Utonium," said Bamby.

"I'm Blaster Rotium," Blaster said.

"I'm Bliss Utonium," said Bliss.

"I'm Benster Rotium," Benster said.

"I'm Bloomy Utonium," said Bloomy.

"I'm Bridger Rotium," Bridger said.

"I'm Bridget Utonium," said Bridget.

"I'm Beatie Rotium," Beatie said.

"And I'm Benny Utonium," said Benny.

"Wow, they all start with the letter "b" and they're right not all of them are related," Grim replied.

"Yeah, I like the blond ones they're so cute, who likes socks?" Billy asked randomly.

Everyone stared at Billy, Burnner looked at Mandy.

"Is he for real?" Burnner asked.

"Yep, stupid isn't he?" Mandy replied blankly.

"No kidding," said Binky.

"A moron," Baxter commented.

"An idiot," said Buttercup.

"A goon," Buster commented.

"A doofus," said Banners.

"A stooge," Benster commented.

"A nutcase," said Bloomy.

The tough Puffs were hanging out with Mandy.

"So you never smile?" Burnner asked.

"No," Mandy answered.

"We do sometimes," said Binky.

"But you're like us," said Baxter.

"You get mad like us," said Buttercup.

"You're tough like us," said Buster.

"We laugh when it comes to the other stuff," said Banners.

"Do you play any games?" Benster asked.

"Are any of them fun?" Bloomy asked.

"Yes and I never lose," Mandy replied.

The smart Puffs were hanging out with Grim.

"So you lost a bet?" Booster asked.

"By playing the limbo?" Blossom asked.

"Yes if had I had won I would have had that hamster but I lost," Grim said mumbling to himself.

"And you're their best friend forever," said Beauster.

"I bet that was the first time you lost," Beauty guessed.

"Yes it was, Mandy always wins," Grim stated.

"We play games," Blaster said.

"Each of us wins," Bliss added.

The sweet Puffs were hanging out with Billy.

"So you eat socks?" Boomy asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, do you want any?" Billy inquired them.

"No thanks we don't eat socks," Bubbles said in disgust.

"You're cat is cute," Bam-bam complimented.

"Yeah, and pink too," said Bamby.

"Thanks Bam-bam and Bamby," said Billy.

"Now what do we do?" Bridger asked.

"We can watch T.V." Bridget suggested.

"A cute show would be nice," said Beatie.

"Yeah, let's go," said Benny.

The boys and the girls got along with Billy, Mandy, and Grim very well.

* * *

Princess was watching the PowerPuffs playing with Billy, Mandy, and Grim.

"Those annoying PowerPuff teens made friends with two little kids and a skeleton, isn't there anyone who is evil like me?" Princess wondered to herself.

Princess thought to herself then had an idea.

"I'll make the ones who don't like these people and the skeleton be my friends and then we'll have a battle with them," Princess said to herself.

Princess met a red head girl named Mindy, Iris a blond green eyed goddess of disaster, and a fat boy with a weird hat, all four of them teamed up to cause trouble. With these people's help Princess was sure she would make sure The PowerPuffs have never exist. This might not be as evil as HIM or HER but it might work, it had to work, it just had to.

* * *

While the PowerPuffs were in the middle of playing with their new friends there was a big explosion, everyone jumped with surprise.

"What was that?" Burnner asked

"We better check it out," said Binky

"Can we go with you guys?" Mandy asked

"Sure come on," said Booster.

The girls, the boys, Billy, Mandy, and Grim went down town, there was Iris causing destruction, Princess blowing things up, Mindy making prank calls, and the bully beating little kids up.

"It's Princess," Blossom said with surprise.

"Mindy," Mandy said with her eyes darken.

"Iris," Grim said.

"And the Bully," Billy pointed out.

"We need to fight them," said Baxter.

"We'll take princess," Buttercup suggested.

"Billy you take the bully," Boomy said to Billy.

"Mandy you take Mindy," Bubbles suggested.

"Grim you need to fight Iris," Beauster said.

"Okay everyone fight!" Beauty called out loud.

Billy was fighting the bully, Mandy was fighting Mindy, and Grim was fighting Iris, they were doing good until.

"Wait stop, it was Princess' idea, she let us do it!" Iris said.

Mindy, and the bully stated pointing at Princess. Billy, Mandy, and Grim stopped fighting the bully, Mindy, and Iris.

"We on the other hand knew you were behind this," Buster said.

"Yeah, now you're going down," Banners said in anger.

"I don't think so losers," Princess mocked.

"hey girl you're a spoiled brat," Grim pointed out.

"And a mean girl," Billy spat out.

"And you're a big loud mouth," Mandy retorted.

"WHAT!" Princess screamed.

The girls and boys beat up Princess, after the fight Iris disappeared, while Mindy and the bully ran away.

"You're going to jail," said Bam-bam.

"Yeah, play time is over," said Bamby.

The PowerPuffs took Princess back to Townsville and send her to jail where she belongs. This battle might not what they have expected but at least it wasn't as long as others they had.

* * *

"I'll be back and I'll destroy you Powerless teens," Princess retorted.

"Never mind her, she does that alot," said Blaster.

Princess was sent to jail.

"It was nice meeting you guys," said Bliss.

"Thanks for distracting Princess," said Benster.

"You're welcome," said Billy.

"But we better go," said Bloomy.

"We had fun here," Bridger said.

"Yeah, especially the tea party," said Bridget.

"Well can you say our byes," said Beatie.

"Yeah, we need to say bye," said Benny.

"Bye tough Puffs," Mandy said.

"Bye Mandy," the tough Puffs all said.

"Be good smart Puffs bye," said Grim.

"Bye Grim," the smart Puffs all said.

"See you later sweet Puffs," said Billy.

"Bye Billy," the sweet Puffs said.

"Bye PowerPuffs," Billy, Mandy, and Grim all said.

"Bye Billy, Mandy, and Grim," the PowerPuffs all said.

The girls and the boys flew back to Townsville. This day would have been normal if Princess hadn't invited those people from the very start, but they did have fun with their new friends.

* * *

 **That's the end of that story. I hope you liked it. I know the fight wasn't really all that exciting but just know that I was 16 when I did this (as well as the other teenage PowerPuff stories) so the bully, Mindy, and Iris were all I could come up with (and I know Princess meeting them came out of no where but it's was all I could come up with at the time). Also I know that Billy and Mandy sort of kind of exist by the time when the PowerPuffs were five but I couldn't add all of the characters in the five year old saga. The next story will be where our heroes meet characters from the show Totally Spies. That will be tomorrow.**


End file.
